Little Precinct of Horrors
by Jennifer13
Summary: With Castle out of town for the summer all's quiet at the 12th, but when a serial killer shows up with ties to the team, who's behind it? And Castle's safe in the Hamptons isn't he? Chapter 8 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Little Precinct of Horrors**_

_**Rating: M maybe not this chapter but **_

_**Characters: Varies by chapter will end up as Kate/Rick because just like a lot of the rest of us I don't like Demming. **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me; I make just over minimum wage in a dead end job, think I would still be there if I thought this up?**_

_**Kate sighed as she walked past the bullpen, "do I want to know why we have three vampires and a mummy and it's only 7:30?" Javier and Kevin laughed while she groaned as a zombie was brought through. "Sorry, one of the nearby bars decided to run a special promotion in conjunction with the horror movie convention. This means that's probably not all that's down there." Kate grinned as she watched the boys let their eyes trail after a female vampire. "Now boys do we need to discuss hormones?" Javier rolled his eyes "No Mother" Kevin stuck his tongue out. Kate rolled her eyes as she picked a file up off her desk. **_

_**Kate sighed as she looked at the empty chair by her desk, she knew that she should have put it up a long time ago it had been over a month since he walked into the elevator and out of the 12th**__** with his arm wrapped around the waist of Twinkie number two. But to put up his chair would be to admit defeat and she was Kate Beckett and Kate Beckett did not get defeated. So all that said, he may get the cold shoulder for a few weeks but his chair will still be there in the fall. He said he was coming back after all. Kate sighed as she placed the file back on her desk. "You know it's days like this I almost miss the wise cracks." Javier laughed as Kevin grinned "Sure boss all you miss is the wise cracks."**_

_**Kate shook her head as her phone rang. "Beckett." Kate wrote down some information on the pad she kept on her desk "Are you serious?" Kate listened to the person on the other end of the line. "We'll be right there." Kate grabbed her coat off the back of her chair "Okay you two, we got a body" Javier nodded and grabbed his coat and fell into step with her on the way to the elevator. "So where are we headed?" Kate looked at the note she made "The south side of Central Park, and I hope neither one of you are scared of clowns." Kevin and Javier both stopped mid step as she kept on to the elevators "Clowns?" Javier groaned as a guy was drug past them dressed as Jason "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be one of those cases." Kevin grinned as they rejoined Kate at the elevator "Because we're so good at solving the weird ones" Javier sighed as the elevator doors slid closed. "Yeah, but clowns?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little precinct of horrors

Characters: Kate, Javier, Kevin, and Lanie

Disclaimer: I don't own, and don't sue because it's just not worth it.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter; it was a little shorter than I had originally planned, but it was the only real place to end it. I'm sorry if updates are a little odd, but work will be crazy for the foreseeable future, but on the plus, mom's been released by all of her doctors now, so hopefully I'll have some more writing time now.

Kate groaned as she climbed out of the "Wow now that's a lot of balloons. Hey Lanie, did we interrupt a kids party or something?" Lanie shook her head as she pointed to the two guys in clown suits that Kevin and Javier were interviewing, "How's your working knowledge of horror movies?" Kate shrugged "I know they make good date movies." Lanie arched an eyebrow at her "Anything you want to share with the rest of us." Kate groaned as she moved towards the body "Not first date, but after a couple of months, I'm not opposed to a little couch cuddling." Lanie sighed as she thought of the man currently down in the Hampton's…if only Kate moved faster and he had ditched the Twinkie.

Kevin sighed as he walked toward his boss, how did I end doing this again? Oh yes he remembered very clearly…Javier got him drunk and one little missed placed bet that he never ever would have made sober later and now he got this _'assignment' _just wait two weeks will be over before you know it, and then he's mine. Kevin shook himself out of his musings to realize that Kate was looking at him for answers. "Sorry Boss, lost in thought there for a second. The two guys over there were hired actors that the convention brought in to reenact scenes from various horror movies. They were supposed to set up a scene from the movie _It_. But found her instead." He made a motion to the body and watched as confusion passed over Kate's face; "It?" Javier groaned "It was one of the cheesiest horror films ever made. The killer dressed up in a clown suit and announced his presence to the teens he was stalking by floating balloons in front of them. The killer later reappeared and went after them again years later." Kate nodded "Do we know who our victim is?" Lanie shook her head as she came back over with more information from the CSI guys. "Hi, the good news is CSI guys have found some more information. The bad news is it's not a lot. According to the id we found her name is Abigail Johns, a 24 year old student at NYU. She put up one heck of a fight against her attacker, there are some blood and clothing fibers under her nails, I'd put time of death sometime late last night, around 11pm-1am. I'll narrow it down more when I get her back to the morgue."

Javier sighed, "Can we get a rush on it Lanie? Those two guys didn't know who she was and we need to check the party supply stores." Kate looked surprised at him. "Those two brought their own balloons, and this isn't them, they showed me the boxes and even opened them in front of me." Kate looked around and shook her head in disbelief "okay so we find everyone who bought a ton of balloons, and hope Lanie can get a good DNA sample. We have to have more evidence for a warrant to obtain DNA than just a hunch."

Kate me updated Lanie, I'm going to head back to the precinct to start the white board. You'll page me when you get somewhere." Lanie sighed writer boy taking off with the Twinkie, he'd better come back because Kate needed him. "Sure, we'll be right down." Kate nodded as she went to get into her police cruiser to go back to the station and seeing a note.

"Dear Kate,

We could have been great together just you and I. But you just had to want someone else. If it wasn't him your job keeping us apart. I really hope you enjoyed my surprise Kate. Don't worry, there's more coming and in the end…you'll find out to whom you belong."

Kate sighed as she held out the note to the waiting CSI tech to bag into evidence. While she looked to Kevin and Javier. "Oh no not again, please tell me you two were pranking me" Nope" Kate sighed as her car was being double checked. What no one noticed was a man with binoculars a few feet away. "Don't worry Kate; soon it will be just you and me." He left and followed the other cars back to the 12th "Who knows, maybe I'll get you sooner than you think."

A/N: okay what did you all think, and what do you all think so far. Next chapter is the preliminary results and murder number two. Which horror movie will hr kill out of next. Thanks

Jen


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Little Precinct of Horrors Chapter 3

Characters: Kate, Javier, and Kevin might have a few others show up but those will be the main ones in this chapter

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own even a little bitty piece wish I did, but nope sorry.

Author's note: Sorry about the break between updates, I had to work out the murder weapon for the next murder and get some time off. Didn't know I'd have to get sick to actually have time to draft some ideas. Two ear infections, two rounds of meds, one ruptured eardrum, and one allergic reaction later here we go with chapter three. I'm just going to apologize in advance for anything that seems off the allergy meds helps the itchy part but it makes me nice and groggy.

Kate sighed as she stared at the now filled murder board. Abigail's roommate hadn't been much help. She went into shock when they told her; apparently she went for a walk after she got into a fight with her boyfriend the night before. The boyfriend claimed the fight was because he was trying to get her to move in with him and she felt that she wasn't ready. They had been dating a year and a half, but she kept telling him she wanted to wait. After they separated he went back to his frat house. Which the frat leaders and the majority of the brothers verified. Apparently they helped him drown his sorrows. Kate just rolled her eyes, sure what woman wouldn't want to move into a frat house.

The more Kate thought about the murder that more she thought about the note she found in her car when they started back. Dunn was in jail, of that she was one hundred percent certain. She sat through his trail everyday in that courtroom, nodded in satisfaction when he received the death sentence, and along with Castle who seemed to realize what she needed followed the prison van all the way to the gate of New York's Death Row. She knew where he was, and that he would never be contacting her like that again, besides phone calls had been his style. Javier sighed as he walked to Kate with a cup of coffee, "Boss you okay?" Kate sighed "Honestly, I don't know. I keep thinking back to the note we found in the car, I know it's not Dunn I made sure personally that he was in jail." Javier walked over and wrapped an arm around Kate "Kevin and I are both here and we're going to catch the guy and you'll have the pleasure of watching this one go to jail too." Kate smiled at him as Kevin walked in "You want the so-so news or the bad news." Kate just sighed "Is there ever any good news."

Kevin set his mouth into a line "well the so-so news is that all of the convention employees are accounted for during the time frame Lanie gave us to work with for time of death. The Bad news is there's a whole list of movies they were going to reenact and while _It _was only the first one the list was available to the general public weeks ago. So if the killer is basing scenes off of that list they've had weeks to plan.

Kate nodded "So we can rule out the convention employees because they were all accounted for last night and the victim's roommate and boyfriend. Wow okay that still leaves the off 5 million people in New York City on a daily basis." Javier sighed "well if we could tie the note to the crime scene we could eliminate further but the labs are backed up so it may be awhile before we get prints back, but if we assume they tie together it's someone that Kate's been in contact with somewhat recently." Kate groaned "True but It could be another Nikki Heat thing. We've already seen that one guy can fixate on a literary character." Kevin shook his head "I wish boss but I don't think so, While Dunn was fixated on you even when you answered the phone and told him you were Kate Beckett, he still referred to you as Nikki Heat in some shape or form." Kate dropped her chin down to her chest, "Is it wrong to hope that just this once they aren't related?" Javier and Kevin looked at each other and then went to sit on either side of her "Nope."

Kate sighed as one hour melted into two and then three. Now six hours after the call about Abigail's murder came in she just wasn't connecting the dots. Kate sighed as she got up to walk around her desk to get a closer look at the board "I'm missing something." Javier sighed "No your not. We just don't have much to go on." Kate growled as her phone rang "Beckett." Lanie's voice came through on the other end of the line. "If you guys want to head down here I've got some information for you." Kate motioned both men to the elevator as she grabbed her jacket of the back of her chair. "We're on our way." Kate hung up, then looked at Javier and Kevin "Lanie's found something. She stopped to take in the looks on each of their faces "Let's go guys." Kate sighed as they both fell into step behind her "Something's missing." Javier grinned as he pushed the button for the morgue "Sorry boss, we'll let Castle take his place at your heels the minute he gets back." Kate sighed as she shot Javier a look as they got on the elevator for the eight floor ride down.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Little Precinct of Horrors Chapter 4

Characters: Rick Castle! I finally woke him up slight mention of Gina just to get her out of there, I can't figure out how to work her in.

Author's note: sorry I took so long to get a castle chapter, my muse was playing elsewhere and wouldn't work with me for a bit.

Rick sighed as he stared out the window of his beach house He had regretted inviting Gina to the Hampton's with him about as soon as the elevator doors closed. She hadn't even made it a day before he had pulled up his now favorite app on his iphone and called the car service to take her home. Never again, never ever again. He sighed as the explosions on the movie behind him got even louder, not even Indiana Jones could take his mind off of what he had left behind in the city. He was a chicken and he knew it, He had picked up his phone countless times, started an e-mail, he even got in his car and drove almost all the way back before he heard this little voice in his head reminding him that his Kate was dating Demming and while he had dropped hints left and right for her he was just the tag along writer monkey.

The more he thought about it the more annoyed with himself he got. He may just be the writer, but he was just as observant as the detectives he shadowed…he couldn't get through life as a nine year old on a sugar rush forever. Kate had been trying to get a message across to him in the last conversation he had with her before Gina sunk her claws into his arm. After all of his teasing to Kate about Ying needing Yang, cause Ying and Ying made up the name of a panda what had he done, found his most recent Ying and took off into the sunset.

He smiled as he thought back to the night that her apartment exploded. Was he happy that Dunn had targeted her, oh no hell no. He was happy that he finally got to have her spend the night in his home. Now his fantasies had always involved them sharing his bed and being woken up by three or four kids jumping on the bed as Alexis smiled from the doorway, holding the smallest one in her arms. But, for better or worse she had been actually living in his home for a while. He tried to show her that his mother had not only raised a gentleman but had house trained him too. For the short time she had lived under his roof, it was almost like they were a family, Himself, Martha, Alexis, and Kate.

He sighed as he turned away from the deck and back to turn the TV off as the credits to the movie rolled. When Demming showed up He somehow became blinded. He had been so focused on beating out the man that not only had he lost sight of who he had been fighting for, but he lost his ability to see her. Not the hard nosed detective, that he saw everyday in the bull pin and the interrogation rooms. He had lost the ability to see her and know when she was having a bad day, or when she needed to bounce a crazy theory off of someone, and no one but him would get it. In Short, he saw the outer layer the one that everyone else got to see everyday but that wasn't what he missed. No what he missed most was Kate the woman who went with him to Remy's after they both skipped out on they're blind dates to close a case. She wasn't a cop or out with Mr. July or anyone else she needed to impress. He smiled as he remembered taking her dress bag from her and offering her his arm as they walked to the elevators. He fought all he could to not do a victory dance when she took his arm and started twirling her hair. Demming had better enjoy his time with Kate while he could Rick thought as he closed the door to his study and made his way up the stairs, because he had promised Kate he would see her in the fall and he didn't care what he had to do, Demming would end up just like Sorenson her ex and Kate would walk away with him, to his home where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Little Precinct of Horrors Chapter 5

Characters: Laine makes reappearance in this chapter.

Author's note: Chapter 5 wow this thing is starting to look longer than I thought. However, I hope that good thing. Now just what killed Abigail you ask…well my Kate muse wants to find out too so…

Kate shook her head at Javier as they stepped off the elevator and into the morgue. "Lanie what have you got for us?" Lanie looked up from a report as the three detectives entered. "Your victim was stabbed repeatedly a number of them from behind." Kate cringed as she felt Kevin come to a stop close behind her. "Why wasn't there any blood at the scene?" Lanie smiled at Kevin "Your victim was placed at the scene after she was killed; the entire scene apparently right down to the victim was staged for our benefit." Javier sighed as he leaned against her desk, "Almost like whoever it is knew we would get the case because we always and I mean always get the weird ones." Lanie looked up at him with a small smile, "Yep I would defiantly call frozen corpses weird."

Kate watched the two interact, it was small things a smile here or a wink there but she knew Lanie had it bad for Javier. One to many late nights huddled around the vodka bottle drowning her sorrows after Rick had run off to the Hampton's insured that she found that little bit of information out, and to get back at Lanie for all the comments of course she had to tease just a little. Lanie smacked her a couple of times for it too. Kevin though would have had to be hit across the face with a bat to see what was going on between the two in front of him.

"Have we gotten any hits with the DNA or fingerprints from the note?" Lanie sighed as she looked from Javier to Kate and over to Ryan. "I wish, I found tissue from what could be the killer under her nails, I sent it to the lab was informed that it would take awhile because they were 'seriously back logged'" Kate sighed as she started pacing across the floor, "Did they give a time frame at all Lanie…we have some psycho running around or do they not care that a person was killed." Lanie shrugged as she watched Kate pace from one end of the morgue to the other. "Kate you know it was given top priority, but there was some glitch that caused the entire system to shut down. They're still working through what was already in the system when it crashed." Kate sighed as she flopped down in one of the chairs Lanie kept in her office. Kevin sighed "I can try sweet talking, but I know that vice had a couple of big cases this week." Kate shook her head. "No they need they're results as well…" Kate stopped talking as the phone on Lanie's desk and her cell phone went off at the same time.

"Parrish."

"Beckett."

Javier looked across the room at Kevin as both women answered their phones. "I've got a 20 that says it's another body." Kevin sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not taking that one, it's a sucker bet. But I have a 20 that says it ties into our first scene somehow." Kate hung up and smacked the both of them on the head. "And that is also a sucker's bet Kevin, and for the record yes we have another body and…" Kate paused as she looked at Javier "another note."

A/N: sorry this took a minute guy's work went nutty and then I lost all my notes and had to start this chapter from scratch. I promise I'll try to get the next one out…hopefully soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Lanie sighed as she hopped out of the bus at the scene of the latest murder. Who in the heck would leave a body in a blood bank? And who the heck could do it with out being seen. Lanie nodded as one of the uniforms who had already taped off the area came up and started to fill in little details. "According to the nurse over there your victim is one of the blood techs that regularly pulls the graveyard." They found her like this when they came in this morning, and called 911 after they couldn't find a pulse." Lanie nodded, "What about the note?" The uniform nodded we found one on the victims desk addressed to Detective Beckett. Lab techs already have it in a baggie and ready for her to see when she gets here." Lanie nodded as she bent down next to the corpse shaking her head as she saw the wounds along the victim's carotid artery. "Man this case just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Kate sighed as she walked up to Lanie while Ryan and Javier went out to talk to the employees and see what if any clues they could find. "Why do I get the feeling that this is another weird one?" Lanie nodded, "Well considering it looks like your victim died because of these two puncture wounds along her neck, I'd say it's a weird one." Kate leaned in as Lanie measured the distance between the two holes. "Less than four inches? That almost sounds like a bite mark. But there isn't any tearing or bruising of the skin on her neck." Lanie looked up at Kevin as he coughed to get Kate's attention. "Sounds like he's emulating Interview with a Vampire."

Kate groaned as she stood back up and walked over towards him. "Another horror movie killing?" Kevin nodded as he handed her the note the Lab Techs had bagged before they walked in. "Yep, It came out in 1994 and was based off of the Anne Rice book of the same name. That one was all about how Louis became a vampire and then was forced to change a young child." Kate looked at him, "and how did the vampire acquire the young child?" Kevin sighed "By killing the parents, I found out her home address from one of her coworkers and sent a couple of uniforms to check on her husband and child." Kate nodded at Kevin as Javier came over to join them. "Her name is Natalie Rains, 32 years of age and worked as the night blood tech so her husband could work days at the hospital and one of them would always be home with they're daughter Leah age 7."

Kate looked over at Kevin, "I was never a big fan of vampire books Kevin does that tie into the plot line of the story at all?" Kevin thought for a minute then looked over at Kate "Yes it does, and the movie is on the list of the ones that they are setting up scenes for. Jenny loves this movie and was excited that it was one of the ones having scenes featured. Now weather it was because of the fact it's a good movie or a chance to see Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt with long hair and fitted Victorian era waistcoats and pants she wouldn't say." Kate rolled her eyes as Javier shrugged at him. "Brad Pitt hmmm I might just have to watch that one when this is all over." Kevin sighed as Javier chuckled. "What is it with Brad Pitt? Even when he looked like one of the drug dealers vice would drag in, women everywhere still found him hot. Come on he even got Angelina Jolie." Lanie pulled off her gloves as she joined the group standing off to the side. "Brad Pitt has millions though, but if it makes you feel any better I always went after the darker ones, Johnny Depp, yes please…" they trailed off their banter as they noticed Kate didn't respond. Javier touched her arm as he saw her rereading the note again, but Kate didn't respond she just handed him the note and left to go back to the station after stopping a lab tech and threatening lord knows what if they didn't have something on her desk within an hour."

Kevin sighed as he looked down at the note. "I tried to keep her distracted, but now she's really going to blame herself." Javier sighed and tried not to jump a little as he felt Lanie place her hand on his arm in an effort to get a closer look. Damn when had she gotten that close, and when did she start wearing that perfume. He really liked the smell of that perfume. "I know you did man, but she's going to take it personal until we figure out who the sick creep is that's after her. Lanie took the note from him and gasped "Do you think he's targeting Kate like Dunn did?" Javier sighed as he took the note back and read it again for a clue; he was missing something, now if only he could figure out what. One of the uniform's came up then with an ice pick in a plastic baggie and held it up. "We found this by the door to the alley. With the blood on it, the techs believe it could be your murder weapon." Javier nodded, "I want to know for sure with in the hour." The uniform nodded as did the lab tech that was walking by. "Yes sir." Kevin groaned as he went back to the note. "The only person she really needs right now is Castle, but he's up in the Hampton's but that has to be who this note refers to." Javier snapped his eyes over to Kevin. "Are you sure?" Kevin nodded his head and handed the note to his partner "Well see what you think."

"_Kate, oh dear sweet little Kate. I know it's bugging you by now that you haven't found me. To bad your shadow's gone away to play with another toy to distract you. You ran away from me Katie to another who would never love you the way I do. That's alright I'll take care of him, and then I'll be there to show you how a real man truly loves a woman. Until then my dear Kate sleep tight, and don't worry it will all be over soon."_

Lanie leaned in closer to Javier as she reread the note with him, "We have to find this guy, and I hope the security cameras give us something because I hate seeing her like this. She is constantly looking over her shoulder." Javier nodded as he looked at his partner the team's resident horror movie geek. Kevin locked eyes with his partner. "No way, we will be stopping him before it gets that far." Lanie looked between both boys. "Just be careful and take care of Kate. I've got to get Mrs. Rains to the lab. Javier and Kevin both said goodbye to her as she climbed into the back of the morgue van with the newest killing in this case and then looked at each other.

Don't even say it man." Kevin snickered as he watched Javier start in on the denial. "What that you wanted to have more happen with Lanie than her hand on your arm." Javier sighed, he loved his partner really, but there are times when the young Irish cop was almost two much like a younger sibling. "Lanie is a coworker." Kevin nodded as they got back in the car to head to the station, hoping to get a warrant for the security cameras they saw on the blood bank and the building across the alley. "Doesn't necessarily mean she's off limits." Javier threw an empty paper coffee cup at him "Drop it man." Kevin sighed "Okay does that mean you're not sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Even in your dreams." Javier reached over and knocked him in the back of the head "None of your business and if you keep it up, you'll be walking back." Kevin just shook his head as his partner focused back on the road ahead. "And they say denial is just a river in Egypt."


	7. Chapter 7

Castle sighed as the news playing in the background started talking about the horror movie convention getting started back in the city. If he knew the team like he thought he did; Javier knew about it because of Kevin who was the resident geek. Kevin had probably done what he would have done got tickets at the first opportunity. Lanie would say she would go if only she had someone to go with her, really she and Javier were obvious and they were the only one's that didn't see it. The captain would roll his eyes and wouldn't even darken the doors; he claimed the weirdoes in the bullpen were his entertainment. Kate…wouldn't see it on the news and after she figured out what the characters were about she would roll her eyes and try and keep the boys from perving to badly.

It was moments like this that he really missed the precinct. He had even stashed some popcorn in Kate's desk for times like this when the people that came in were just that random and weird. After all it's not many places you could see a mummy, a vampire, and a zombie get into drunken brawls that eventually take the whole bullpen to contain. Maybe he should go back the entertainment would be worth it.

He could almost here Kate now getting onto him about the popcorn as she stole a few pieces. But since he left the way he did meant that if she had found it he was liable to have the whole box thrown at his head and not just a few pieces. There was a new idea for the new heat book, death due to a thrown projectile. "Hmmm, I wonder if I can get Javier and Kevin to cover me? They hate it when mom and dad fight."

Castle whistled as he saved the document on his laptop, and spun the chair around to grab the remote off his desk to turn off the television. "No that wouldn't work. They've already reminded me that they knew who got custody in a divorce." Castle sighed as he turned the lights off and headed up to bed. "Oh well I'm not done quite yet, boys don't give up on daddy yet." Castle ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the stairs. Apparently mommy wasn't the only one that daddy needed to bring presents.

It was really too bad that Castle turned off the television as the next story was about the murders that a serial killer was basing off of movies the convention was reenacting scenes from. Finishing off with how the famous or infamous depending on who you asked Detective Katherine Beckett and her team leading the investigation.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Alright, I have to start this out by saying this chapter isn't going where I wanted it too. For some reason I have the bits and pieces but getting them to come out on paper and tie together isn't quite working. But I'm going to give it a shot and hope it's not too bad.

Kate sighed as she set up the second murder board next to the first. This was beginning to grate on her nerves. This guy talked as if he knew her, and if the theory that they had of him basing the murders off of the movie plots held. It had to be someone Abigail knew, but then how did they meet, and how did Natalie Rains fit in? Kevin came up and set a cup of coffee down on her desk. "You know that threatening the already backed up techies won't get you very far." Kate shot him a small smile as Javier walked up with a bag from Remy's in hand. "I know, but it feels like I'm spinning my wheels. If you go by movie plot lines the killer is someone who knew Jessica somehow from a long time ago. But how does Natalie fit in?" Javier shrugged as he handed Kevin his hamburger, "Do you think that Natalie was picked just because she was there?" Kevin sighed as he looked at the note on the murder board, "Unfortunately no, if the killer is basing the murders off of the movie plots he would have had to do some research. Her daughter was even in the right age range for the girl in the movie. She couldn't have been picked completely at random."

Kate groaned as she set down her drink and looked at both women "Did you find anything odd in the phone records on Abigail's case?" Javier wiped his mouth on as he rolled his eyes. "Nothing stood out at all. There were a couple of calls to her mother a week and the boyfriend, some texts to her friends. The last one was a call to her sister where she promised to be at her basketball game this weekend." Kevin looked up at the murder board. "Her financials didn't show any weird purchases, school books and supplies mostly. They had her most recent purchase at a restaurant near the park about 2 hours before she died. My guess would be that she went there to try and blow off the fight with the boyfriend. Kate nodded at Kevin "Chocolate and alcohol, not the best combination but if your upset surprisingly that's what people go for." Javier shot Kevin a look. "Why is it not the best combination?" Kate sighed "Alcohol is a mood suppressor. Chocolate has been shown to release endorphins and which makes the body feel happy. You'd think that they'd cancel each other out."

Kevin sighed as he threw a book down on his desk. "According to the book Louis tried to only go after animals and hated being turned into a vampire but, Lestat the man who turned him into a vampire was less discerning, and he was the one who picked the girl and later two women who could act as her mother." Kate looked over at Natalie Rains picture on the white board. "Do you think that if we hadn't sent the uniforms to check that he might have killed the father and kidnapped the girl?" Kevin shrugged, "It's possible, but the kid's smart. He would have had to use her as bait. Chances are she would have told them that the man she was with wasn't her father."

Kate nodded as she looked at the timeline leading up to Natalie's death. She had been surprised by the daughter; Leah may just be seven but was intelligent beyond her years. The teachers had realized she was ahead of her classmates and requested that she be tested. The seven year old who in most cases would have been in the second grade had tested out in the sixth and with the private instruction she was getting in the after school program, caught up with her classmates and about to pull ahead. Javier sighed as he looked at Kate's expression. "Leah's classmates all love her if anything they view her as their collective little sister and wouldn't let her out of sight. I did tell you what they did to that bully right." Kate smiled as she thought of the little girl that two of the larger boys had cuddled between them to protect. They had been informed in no uncertain terms that if someone thought they were going to take little Leah they had better think twice, and if they didn't believe that she could talk to Alex the sixth grade bully and find out just what happens.

Kate jumped a mile as the shrill ringing of her desk phone drug her out of the musings she was having about little girls, and if she ever had one what they would be like. "Beckett." she sighed as she heard Lanie's voice on the other end of the line. "Alright we'll be right down." Kate threw away her trash as she stood watching Kevin and Javier do the same out of the corner of her eye. "Lanie found something odd in the autopsy." Javier nodded as he thought 'that's my girl.' he walked a couple of steps toward the elevator 'my girl? Where did that come from? Lanie was a friend who was a girl, but that didn't make her his girl.' Kevin chuckled as he watched Javier stop in his tracks "Come on Don Juan I assure you she's much prettier in person." Javier snapped out of his thoughts at that comment and took a swing at the back of his partner's head. Kate just smiled serenely as she walked past towards the elevators. "Boys play nice. Kevin quit picking on Javier. He'll tell Lanie he's head over heels for her eventually, and Javier quit hitting Kevin." Javier gaped at her back as Kevin just said "Yes Mom." Kate turned and stuck her tongue out at him as the Captain walked out of his office. He smiled as Kate rolled her eyes and turned back to the elevator mumbling about having two children already. "You okay detective?" Kate sighed as she looked over at the captain. "Just taking the children on a field trip to the morgue to visit Dr. Parish if they can behave." The Captain laughed as he heard the twin squawks of protest over being called children. "Carry on Detective." Kate smiled as she looked back at her partners. "Yes sir. Come on you two lets go."

Author's note: again sorry this took so long. Life got in the way and I just couldn't get it to sound right. Hopefully it sounds halfway decent. I'm working on chapter nine so we'll see how it goes.


End file.
